Death and desire FR
by eliloulou
Summary: Traduction: Edward quitte Bella mais elle ne sera pas seule!


L'auteur est Jasper's Dark Angel et elle m'a gentiment autorisé à traduire son one shot. Celui-ci a été écrit dans le cadre d'un concours. Un grand merci à elle.

Disclamer : Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer.

**POV Bella**

J'errais dans la forêt plusieurs heures après qu'Edward m'ait quitté. Je me sentais comme prise dans un brouillard. Je ne voyais pas où j'allais, je ne savais pas où j'étais. J'avançais au ralentis alors que j'avais l'impression que tout tournais autour de moi. Pourtant j'étais toujours debout. Rien ne me touchait, plus rien n'avait d'importance. J'étais engourdie. Je ne pouvais même pas pleurer, car dans mon cœur, je savais qu'Edward avait raison, je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui. Je n'avais jamais été assez bien pour un être aussi incroyable que lui.

J'aurais dû m'attendre à cela. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il me quitterait. Comment avais-je pu être assez stupide pour croire que quelqu'un comme Edward voudrait rester avec moi ? J'avais été stupide et arrogante de penser qu'il pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un comme moi, que l'un d'eux pourrait m'aimer. Même l'idée qu'un vampire puisse tomber amoureux d'une humaine me fit rire pendant que je continuais ma route à travers les bois. Pourquoi essayais-je de le suivre ? Il était parti et il n'y avait pas de moyens que je puisse le rattraper, mais qu'espérais-je en le rattrapant ? Et, si je le rattraperais, que lui dirais-je ? S'il te plait, ne pars pas, emmène-moi avec toi? Je devais essayer d'être moins humaine. C'est ça. Il était partit et ne reviendrait jamais et peu importe le combat que je mènerais, je ne pouvais rien y faire. Il n'était pas le seul à partir, il emmenait toute sa famille loin de moi. Il partait avec _ma famille_, mais le plus important, il emmenait Jasper avec lui loin de moi Oui, Jasper avait essayé de me mordre trois jours plus tôt. C'est vrai, mais ça ne changeait pas la manière que je me sentais avec lui. J'avais essayé depuis si longtemps d'ignorer les sentiments que j'avais pour ce dieu blond mais maintenant qu'il partait, je ne pouvais plus les nier. J'aimais Jasper comme Edward, sinon plus. Il avait toujours été une force silencieuse, celui vers qui la famille se tournait pour la stratégie, l'épine dorsale d'Alice. Je savais qu'il ne m'aimait pas et ne ressentait pas pour moi ce que je ressentais pour lui. De plus, il aimait Alice qui avait un souffle impérissable, elle. Je savais que ce qu'il voulait de moi, c'était mon sang. Qu'il me voyait comme une source de nourriture et non comme quelqu'un à aimer. Mais ça ne changeait pas mes sentiments. Penser à sa perte, fit doubler ma douleur et j'en tombai presque à terre.

Je levais les yeux car je sentais quelque chose d'humide sur ma joue. Il commençait à pleuvoir, comme toujours ici. Ce qui me choqua, c'est que pendant que je marchais, la nuit était tombée. Je ne voyais plus devant moi, mais ça ne m'empêcha pas d'avancer. Je sentis une colère monter en moi mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je me sentais étrangère dans mon propre corps. Presque comme si …

Je m'arrêtais dans mon élan et regardais autour de moi. Il ne pouvait pas être ici ; Edward avait dit qu'ils partaient tous. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Jasper soit dans la forêt en ce moment. Avant de partir, il avait peut-être décidé de finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Je regardais partout mais je ne voyais rien. Rien d'étonnant. Il faisait sombre et avec mes yeux d'humaine, je ne voyais rien. J'ai entendu un grognement profond, sauvage et j'ai commencé à courir. Je savais que cela ne servait à rien car il me rattraperait mais je devais me battre. Je voulais mourir c'est vrai. Sans Edward, je n'avais pas de raison de vivre, mais je ne voulais pas que Jasper vive avec cette culpabilité. Je l'aimais trop pour permettre que cela se produise. Oui, il m'avait effrayée mais seulement car il était assoiffé de mon sang. Quand il n'était pas assoiffé, il était bien. Alors que je faisais face à ma mort, je continuais de penser aux autres. Je ne voulais pas que Jasper vive avec ma mort sur la conscience. J'ai prié pour qu'il revienne à la raison. Qu'il décide de changer de trajectoire et de chasser un animal à la place de moi. Je voulais juste rentrer chez moi, dans mon lit et dormir car ces derniers jours avaient été un vrai cauchemar. Mais je n'y étais pas. Je courrais pour ma vie, je courrais comme je n'avais jamais couru. Mais il y a un moment où vous devez vous arrêter de courir et faire face à ce qui vous poursuit. Je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas faire face à Jasper. Je savais que c'était de ma faute si Jasper avait changé à cause d'une stupide erreur.

Une fois de plus ma maladresse s'était montrée au plus mauvais moment. J'avais trébuché au milieu de cette forêt avec un vampire assoiffé à mes trousses. Je ne savais sur quoi mais l'atterrissage fut dur, face contre terre. J'ai mis mes bras en avant pour amortir la chute et mon bras bandé a glissé contre un arbre. J'ai pleuré de douleur car je sentais des lancements au niveau des points de suture. Je savais que maintenant il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Je sentais l'odeur familière de cuivre du sang et mon estomac se retourner. Je me mis sur le dos et je sentis qu'on me relevait. Je regardais Jasper, le regard noir et sans âme et je ne trouvais plus aucune peur pour ma vie en moi. Je savais que j'allais mourir de la main d'un vampire et cela me convenait. J'acceptais mon sort, dans cette forêt loin de ma famille et de mes amis, alors je regardai le visage de mon assassin. Il était beau, certains diront plus qu'Edward, moi je dirais qu'elle était égale. Je touchais son visage avec mon bras blessé, mes doigts effleurèrent son front. Il ferma les yeux quand une goutte de sang de mon bras tomba sur ses lèvres. Sa langue rose lécha cette goutte. Sa langue était douce et je me demandais ce qu'il avait envie. Comme s'il lisait en moi, Jasper saisit mon bras et passa sa langue sur la plaie emportant avec l'odeur du sang et laissant une trainée brulante. Je ne saignais plus ; son venin venait de cautériser la plaie. Mon estomac n'était plus barbouillé mais plein d'un désir brulant pour Jasper. Sans réfléchir, je me suis accrochée à lui et j'ai déposé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit avec une passion que je n'avais jamais connue. Ses lèvres étaient froides et lisses comme celles d'Edward mais tellement différentes. Elles étaient plus pulpeuses et leur simple touché sur les miennes envoyait des secousses comme des décharges électriques dans mon corps. Son odeur était plus profonde, plus masculine et un gout boisé. Il lécha mas lèvre inférieure et je lui accordais l'entrée de ma bouche. Je sentais le gout de mon sang sur sa langue et je gémis.

**POV Jasper**

J'étais assis sur un arbre assez loin pour ne pas être repéré mais assez prêt pour entendre ce qu'il dirait. Edward ne me remarquerait pas, il pensait que j'étais parti avec Alice mais elle n'avait pas voulu que je l'accompagne. Elle m'avait dit que c'était fini, qu'elle voulait faire son propre chemin. Elle ne me comprenait pas. Je le vivais bien car je ne voulais pas être avec quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas de moi. Elle était partie vers des régions inconnues pour moi et sa famille. Grace à elle, j'étais assis sur un arbre pour regarder celui que j'appelais mon frère et la fille dont j'avais moi-même été attiré durant cette dernière année. J'entendais battre son cœur.

Mon frère était un imbécile. Il lui cachait les raisons de son départ. Il ne la quittait pas parce qu'il était son protecteur mais parce qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Il savait que j'allais l'attaquer le jour de son anniversaire et il avait espéré que je réussisse. Je l'aurais fait si Emmett ne m'avait retenu. Aucun de nous ne s'attendait à ce qu'Emmett soit si attaché à cette humaine. Je ne pensais pas être si attaché. J'étais horrifié de ce que j'avais fait. Tout ça juste pour une goutte de sang. Une petite goutte de sang rouge m'avait détourné de ma concentration. Maudit sudiste, j'avais travaillé si dur pendant tellement d'année pour laisser derrière moi le monstre vorace que j'étais.

Je ne savais plus penser clairement. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était son sang battre dans ses veines et que j'avais besoin d'avoir. Sentir la force de sa vie dans ma bouche, le gout qu'elle pouvait m'offrir. Je voulais utiliser la force que son sang pouvait m'apporter. J'avais eu envie de la faire mienne. Donc, j'avais agi par instinct et je m'étais jeté sur la beauté brune qui empoisonnait mes pensées depuis la première fois que j'avais posé mes yeux sur elle. Edward a fait son cinéma pour la protéger mais c'était une ruse. Il voulait que j'arrive à elle et que je suce tout son sang. Il a même essayé de m'aider en l'envoyant dans les verres brisés. Plus il y aurait du sang, plus mon besoin serait grand mais Emmett m'avait arrêté. J'étais reconnaissant à cette grosse brute, plus qu'il ne le saura jamais. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que je voulais son sang et que je ferai tous l'avoir.

Edward était là, droit devant Bella à qui il brisait le cœur. Je sentais sa tristesse et sa douleur. J'étais responsable. J'avais fait s'écrouler son monde autour d'elle. Elle pensait qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour Edward mais la vérité, c'est qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle. Aucun d'entre nous ne l'était. Ne l'avais-je pas prouvé en laissant le monstre en moi sortir ? Je voulais tellement lui dire que j'étais désolé pour enlever une part de sa douleur mais je voulais trop sentir son sang couler à travers moi. Prendre sa vie, à sa demande d'une certaine façon, comme Edward l'a toujours refusé. Il ne voulait pas de ça non plus même s'il mettait volontiers sa vie en danger. Mais elle était pour moi plus que du sang. San sang, son corps, son cœur, son âme et ses émotions m'appelaient et je devais lui dire la vérité. La vérité sur Edward, sur sa vie, sur son départ et la vérité sur moi. Elle devait savoir. J'avais besoin d'elle pour comprendre qui j'étais en tant que personne et non seulement en tant que monstre qui avait tenté de la tuer.

Après avoir brisé le cœur de Bella en un million de morceaux, le lâche est parti en courant comme si c'était la course de sa vie. Edward devait retrouver son amour. Il ne pouvait être loin d'elle trop longtemps. Il ne pouvait laisser « l'amour de sa vie » loin de lui pendant plusieurs heures. Mentalement, je riais car n'avait-il pas dit aussi à Bella qu'elle était l'amour de sa vie ? Il était tellement contradictoire parfois que je me demandais s'il savait ce que c'était que l'amour.

Je l'ai regardé partir et j'ai vu Bella tenter de le suivre. Bien que son cœur n'y croyait pas trop. Elle errait juste mais je l'ai suivi. Je sautais de mon perchoir et atterrit en douceur sur le sol avant de commencer à courir. Non seulement après Bella, mais après ma vie aussi. Cette petite humaine pathétique tenait ma vie entre ses mains et elle ne le savait même pas. Je la suivrais partout.

Sa douleur me consumait comme un feu dans mes veines. C'était pire que la douleur lors de la transformation. Je commençais à être en colère contre moi-même d'avoir provoqué cette douleur, en colère contre Edward de lui faire si mal, en colère contre Alice pour ne pas avoir annulé la fêté d'anniversaire quand je lui ai demandé en répondant « qu'elle serait comme elle devait être ». Mais surtout j'étais en colère contre Dieu (s'il y a un Dieu) pour avoir mêlé Bella à un monde dont elle ne faisait pas partie. Et j'étais furieux contre moi de ne pas être capable de la laisser partir.

Bella stoppa net sa course ; la peur et la confusion étaient les plus fortes de ses émotions avec la convoitise et l'excitation sous sa douleur. Je causais sa confusion car elle avait senti ma présence et ma colère.

Je grognais à ma propre bêtise. Comment pouvais-je laisser mes émotions prendre le contrôle et sortir de moi ainsi. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache que j'étais près d'elle car je savais qu'elle aurait peur. Et c'est ce qui arrivait. Elle était terrifiée et sa crainte accélérait son rythme cardiaque, le sang coulait plus vite dans ses veines et elle recommençait à courir. Courir n'avait jamais été une bonne idée pour Bella. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait dans sa tête mais je sentais son chagrin, sa culpabilité et la peur tourbillonner autour d'elle. Je voulais l'arrêter, lui dire que je n'allais pas lui faire de mal mais avant que je ne la rattrape, elle se trébucha et tomba en avant. Ma vision se troubla et je sentis son sang coulé de sa plaie car les points de suture avaient lâché. Son cœur s'accéléra encore tandis que je la relevais. Je n'étais pas sur de ce que j'allais faire. Je me battais avec moi-même. Tous mes instincts étaient en guerre les uns contre les autres. Mes instincts vampiriques me disaient de mordre son cou et de la drainer complètement mais mes désirs et besoins d'homme mendiaient autre chose. Sn désir ne m'aidait pas non plus à garder le contrôle. Sa main me caressait le front quand une goutte de sang atterrit sur ma lèvre. Je devais connaitre le gout de ce sang. Savoir si elle gouttait aussi bon que son odeur. Ma langue s'élança hors de ma bouche contre mon plein gré comme si mon esprit était vide de tout sauf du gout de cette goutte de sang. Cette goutte n'était pas assez et je fus pris d'une frénésie que je n'avais plus ressentie depuis des décennies. J'en voulais plus. J'ai attrapé son bras et laissé courir ma langue sur la plaie, la scellant de mon venin. Son sang ne dégoulinant plus, mon esprit put à nouveau se concentrer. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais perdu le contrôle même quelques secondes. J'ai essayé de me reculer pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Bella mais ses émotions m'entouraient, m'étouffaient et je n'arrivais pas à m'en échapper. J'essayais d'insuffler à mon corps la volonté de bouger, de m'enfuir avant de faire quelque chose que je regretterai. Mais Bella m'agrippa avec force se collant à moi et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles étaient si douces et si chaudes. Je n'avais jamais embrassé une humaine avant ce jour et j'avais besoin de plus. Je passai ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et elle m'accorda l'entrée de sa bouche. Nos langues se bâtèrent pour dominer l'autre et elle me laissa gagner. J'ai exploré sa bouche comme si c'était la première fois que j'embrassais une fille. Je devais me le rappeler car cela n'arriverait surement jamais plus.

« Hum, Jasper s'il te plait, » supplia-t-elle comme j'arrachais ma bouche de la sienne et laissais courir ma langue le long de sa clavicule.

« « S'il te plait quoi, Bella ? Que veux-tu ? » Demandai-je d'une voix rauque différente de ma voix habituelle.

« Toi, Jasper. Je te veux à l'intérieur de moi. S'il te plait, » gémit-elle, comme je joignais ma bouche à la sienne encore une fois. Son souhait rejoignait le mien et je savais que je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter de toute façon.

**POV Bella**

Jasper me poussa contre un arbre. Je sentais son érection contre ma cuisse et je poussais mes hanches contre lui. J'avais besoin de frotter mon sexe contre sa virilité. Il libéra mes lèvres et déplaça sa bouche vers mon cou, léchant et suçant ma jugulaire. Mon esprit me disait de ne pas le laisser faire mais mon corps n'était pas disposé à arrêter. Il était prêt à faire disparaitre mes sentiments pour Edward mais aussi toutes mes considérations pour Alice. J'étais sur qu'elle voyait ce qu'il se passait et que si elle avait voulu l'arrêter, elle l'aurait fait. Elle n'avait rien fait pour l'arrêter. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien fait pour arrêter tout ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi aurait-elle permis à Jasper d'être dans la forêt avec moi ? Il n'y avait que deux réponses possibles. Soit elle n'était pas si bonne voyante, soit elle s'en fichait. Comment pouvait-elle renoncer à Jasper, je pensais qu'elle l'aimait. Mais, je pensais bien qu'Edward m'aimait. L'amour existait-il encore ? Si Edward et moi n'étions pas faits l'un pour l'autre et si Alice et Jasper pouvaient vivre l'un sans l'autre et si, durant toute cette année où je ne savais pas quel vampire je voulais, c'était de l'amour vrai ? Edward et Alice nous avaient abandonnés à une époque où nous avions besoin d'eux. Bon débarras. Jasper était ici, il était prêt à être avec moi et il me voulait comme moi je le voulais. Il se sentait bien contre moi. Ses mains passaient sous ma chemise et me l'arrachèrent. Son touché froid sur ma peau chaude déclenchait des picotements. Il ne fit qu'une bouchée de mon soutien gorge et s'attaqua à mes seins. C'était des sensations que je ne connaissais pas, mais j'aimais ça. Ses mains se déplacèrent vers mon jeans et avant même que je puisse l'imaginer il me l'avait déchiré ainsi que ma culotte. Je n'avais pas rêvé de ma première fois ainsi mais c'était ce que je voulais et je ne trouvais pas de raison en moi pour l'arrêter. Il plongea ses doigts longs et froids en moi et je criai ressentant une légère douleur et de surprise mais le plaisir surpassait tout. Il ignora mon cri et continua à pomper mon centre et, oh quel plaisir ! Je le tirai en arrière vers ma bouche afin de l'embrasser tandis qu'il détachait son jeans. Je sentais son érection sur ma cuisse et elle était énorme. Il continuait de m'embrasser mais je dus me déplacer pour respirer.

« Jasper, quand nous aurons fini, tu vas rester ? Me garderas-tu pour toujours ? Demandai-je, ne sachant pas comment il allait le prendre. Il se recula et me regarda dans les yeux, à la rechercher de quelque chose. Je le voulais, comme je n'avais jamais voulu quelqu'un dans ma vie avant. Plus que je n'avais voulu Edward et si Alice ne voulait plus de lui, alors je serais heureuse de prendre ce Dieu magnifique. Il trouva surement ce qu'il cherchait car il se pencha vers moi, ses lèvres contre mon oreille et murmura : « Ce serait avec plaisir, chérie. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. »

Il attaqua mon cou et posa son sexe sur mon entrée. Je savais que ce ne serait pas doux mais je ne le voulais pas. J'avais besoin de cette brutalité pour pouvoir évacuer ma colère, ma frustration.

**POV Jasper**

Je sentais sa nervosité, sa détermination, la tristesse et sa passion pour moi mais ce que je sentais le plus fort c'étai sa luxure. J'ai placé mon sexe à l'entrée de sa chatte et ai poussé jusqu'à être entièrement en elle. Elle a crié et j'ai senti sa douleur. J'ai stoppé tous mouvements une seconde le temps de la laisser se détendre puis j'ai commencé à frapper en elle. Je l'avais collé contre un arbre et poussait ma queue en elle. Je me gardai bien de lui faire mal mais je ne ralentissais pas ; je savais que je n'étais pas doux. Elle gémissait mon nom et griffait mes épaules. Je sentais le sang couler quand j'avais déchiré son hymen mais je ne le voulais pas. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était sa chaleur, la sensation de son sexe serré autour du mien. J'ai arrêté mes poussées, décroché ses jambes qui m'encerclaient et l'ai déposée au sol. Elle était à genoux et je me suis déplacé derrière elle. Je me suis introduit profondément en agrippant ses hanches pour lui donner de la stabilité. Bella criait de plaisir et je percevais son orgasme approcher. Alors que je frappais une dernière fois avec passion, elle cria « jasper ! » Je la mordis au niveau de son cou tandis que je déversais ma semence en elle. Je bus avidement son sang puis j'ai descendu ma bouche près de ses chevilles. Sa peau craqua sous mes dents, sang coulant dans ma bouche et mon venin s'immisçant en elle. Je l'ai couché sur le dos et laissais mes dents s'attaquer à ses poignets. Elle avait un beau sourire sur le visage et ses émotions n'étaient que gratitude. Elle était superbe couverte de sueur. Le venin allait bientôt commencer à faire effet et nous devions sortir de la forêt et nous éloigner de Forks avant que ses cris ne débutent. Je pris son corps nu dans mes bras et me mis à courir.

Nous avions besoin de vêtements car nos corps nus ne seraient acceptés dans la société. Je trouvai ce que nous aurions besoin sur le chemin et laissai suffisamment d'argent pour couvrir mon vol. Heureusement que j'avais pris de l'argent avant de quitter la villa. Une fois habillé, je couru en me faufilant à travers les frontières de Washington et l'Orégon pour arriver dans une maison abandonnée au large de North Interstate Avenue, au le nord de Portland. J'étais content de fuir l'état de Washington, car les loups voudraient surement d'arracher la tête dès qu'ils découvriraient ce que j'avais fait à Bella. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me sentir mal vis-à-vis de ça. Bella était celle que je voulais, je n'avais vécu cette année que pour elle mais j'avais été incapable de faire quoi que ce soit avant.

La transformation de Bella ne fut pas comme je m'y attendais. Les trois jours passèrent dans un calme relatif. Elle gémissait de temps en temps et je lui envoyais des vagues d'apaisement mais elle endurait la brulure de la transformation plus que bien.

Ces trois jours me permirent de me rendre compte de la créature exceptionnelle qu'était Bella et de la confiance absolue qu'elle avait eu en moi tant avec son corps qu'avec son sang. J'aurais pu facilement perdre le contrôle de ma soif sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Sa foi et sa confiance en moi signifiaient plus que tout autre chose au monde. Elle était tout ce qu'Alice ne pourrait jamais être et je compris finalement qu'Alice n'était pas ma compagne. Alice avait été juste un substitut. Ma compagne, je l'avais trouvé dans la forêt, il y a trois jours. Si elle voulait de moi, je ferais Bella mienne pour l'éternité. Je ne voulais pas la laisser partir, jamais.

Le troisième jour, ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Ils étaient d'un beau rouge que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. J'avais pourtant vu beaucoup de nouveau-nés dans ma vie, mais elle était la plus magnifique de tous. Ses cheveux bruns étaient brillants et ondulés pendant jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle était plus grande aussi. Elle regardait autour d'elle, les murs sales, le couvre-lit orange. Je sentais sa confusion et puis soudainement, remplacé par de la compréhension. « Jasper ? » Sa voix résonna dans ma tête et je la regardais, choqué.

« Ouais, c'est moi. Tu peux parler ? » Demandai-je.

« Oui, Jasper, je peux parler. Pourquoi ? » Ne s'était-elle pas rendue compte qu'elle avait parlé dans mon tête ? Ce n'était pas le moment d'approfondir ces pouvoirs spéciaux et toute cette merde surnaturelle. Je voulais juste savoir si elle allait bien et connaitre ses projets. Ce n'était pas la façon dont elle avait rêvé de devenir vampire et je devais assumer ce qui allait se passer.

« Comment te sens-tu, Bella ? Je sais que tout est nouveau pour toi et pas comme tu l'avais imaginé, j'en suis désolé. Mais je dois savoir comment tu te sens ? » Je voulais vraiment savoir comment elle allait, ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de sa transformation. Savoir si elle m'aimait comme moi je l'aimais.

« Tu ne peux pas sentir mes émotions, Jasper ? » La question me surprit. J'avais tellement été concentré sur ce qui arrivait que je n'avais pas vu que ses émotions étaient très faibles. Normalement, je lisais facilement ses émotions mais maintenant, elles étaient brouillées. Comme si je regardais à travers un verre dépoli. Je voyais les formes mais sans voir l'intérieur.

« Pas vraiment, Bella. Peux-tu me dire ce que tu ressens ? » C'était surement la plus longue conversation que j'avais avec Bella depuis que je la connaissais mais j'espérais que ce ne serait pas la dernière.

« Je suis heureuse maintenant, Jasper. Je ne peux pas croire que je suis ici avec toi. Dis-moi que c'est réel. Je ne rêve pas. Je suis bien un vampire et je suis vraiment avec toi ? »

« Oui, ma chérie, tout est réel. Tu es vraiment avec moi et si tu veux de moi, je suis à toi pour l'éternité. » Son visage s'éclaira d'un large sourire et elle me sauta dans les bras.

« Oh, Jasper, merci. Je t'aime. » Ses lèvres trouvèrent mes lèvres. Ces mots frappèrent mon cœur de plein fouet.

« Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie. » Je lui ai dit en la tirant avec moi sur le lit. Je voulais faire l'amour à cette femme merveilleuse, encore et encore. Je n'avais jamais aimé ce qui m'était arrivé dans la vie jusqu'à ma rencontre avec Bella. Mais aussi longtemps que Bella et moi serions ensembles, nous pourrons gérer tout ce qui nous arrivera.


End file.
